


"prove it"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "prove it"





	"prove it"

“Prove it.”

“You make it sound like that’s hard,” Marinette says. “Of _course_ my dad likes you!”

“He likes _Adrien_. He doesn’t like Chat Noir, not after what happened.”

“That is like, such old news. My dad is so chill with you these days, you’d doubt he was ever akumanized over you pissing him off.”

“He thought I broke your heart!”

“I’m not saying he wasn’t justified,” Marinette says, turning in her chair to look at him, who’s grinning at her, mask on and cat ears moving with every expression he makes. She wished he took it off and just talked to her like, you know, _Adrien_ , but guessed he wanted to goof off while he could before Plagg detransformed him by force.

“He was way more than justified. I’m surprised I made it out alive.” Thinking back to that day, Adrien shuddered. “If anything, I think I got off easy.”

“The only easy thing about you is how easy it is to rile you up,” Marinette says, stifling a laugh. She watches him, glum expression not changing. “You’re making a mountain out of a molehill.”

“I’m not. He hates me,” he declares.

“No, he doesn’t, dummy. He likes you as much as I do, which is a _lot_ , if you happened to forget,” she points out, the meaning in her words going over Adrien’s head (not surprising). He sighs, flopping back into the loveseat and throwing a dramatic hand over his head.

“Like I said before, he _loves_ Adrien. He practically jumps over the moon every time I come over. But Chat Noir? I swear, he gave me a glare last time I showed up.”

“Well, _I_ didn’t see it,” Marinette says.

“You were getting us snacks downstairs, but I swear to the heavens he did that whole “I’m watching you” thing!” he exclaims. Sitting back up quickly, he makes the motion with his hands, fingers pointing away from his eyes to Marinette’s as an example. “Like, who does that!”

She sighs, shaking her head and looking at him. “Papa is way kinder than you think. I promise, he might be a bit overprotective at times, but he’s totally for you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Then come downstairs! You can try some new batches of cookies and get to talk with him a little bit! I’m sure Papa won’t mind.”

Adrien agrees to it, thinking nothing bad could happen when she’s around. And he’s right, for the most part. In fact, he’s mid-cookie into it before it happens, Tom looking at him across the kitchen and gesturing a cookie around his throat, causing him to choke and sputter out cookie crumbs on his suit.

Marinette, of course, doesn’t see, head in the fridge looking for milk.


End file.
